fairytailenlightenedsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Son of Vulcan
Rin, LordDann Rin grew up In a very cold weather,all of his friends died beacause of the weather He found a Book In one house and began reading It. He learned the basic Ice-make skills . Rin grew Up with his brother Ace Fernandes they trained alot and got stronger . Rin wanted to become the best Ice mage their was , So he tried to find a Sensei He ended Up meeting a man who gave him an Advanced Ice - Make Book . He learned Everything Out of that He became a strong Wizard joined Sabertooth, Became a Educated A-Class Mage . Today Rin Still trains His Ice make He became a pro at It; Rin knows Law Of Retrogression as a last resort debuffer He learned It In a book He read While dieng of starvation and coldness In his hometown . Who Is Rin? Rin Is a gloomy big-eyed 17 Year-old With slightly dull White Hair and also always wearing White. He's the best their Is at Ice-make Socerie You'd ever find . Rin knows tons Of Ice Make. Rin believes the secret To Ice make Is Imagination! Rin also has a happy spirit around his family and Is always eager To fight a worthy opponent . Rin also has a Small Red scar on his left Eye Height : 5'10 Age : 17 159 lbs Eyes : Grayish-White Spells Ice-make Sword ''' Caster Magic: Sword forged from Ice make , This abillity can slice through alot of solid matter also Inflict damage on the opponent . '''Ice-make Hammer Caster Magic: An Gigantic Ice Hammer and very cold When the caster uses this spell the opponent Is toast A Gigant Hammer crushes many Opponents on the battlefield! Ice-make Rampart ! Caster Magic: One of Rins more advanced skills It spreads a deep field of ice to trap the Opponents and can even cause Injury to slaughter the opponent In one blow . Ice-make Shards ''' Caster Magic: Magic Where you either Grow Shards On your arm for a sheild or Shard All on the ground for a trap , very Unique and strong Spell . '''Ice-make Bazooka Caster Magic: Uses Ice make to create a strong bazooka that fires an very destructive power Ice blast . Ice-make Floor Caster Magic: Can be used to slide opponents straight to the floor Ice-make Stairs Caster Magic: Can make stairs for their comrades out of Ice to run up 'Ice-make Shield' Caster Magic: Creates an enormous beautiful field of ice that can protect about an whole army (Indestructible to anything thats not like crash magic fire dosent even put on a stratch to it also dragonfire dosent ) Ice-make Cage Caster Magic: Creates a beautiful bird-cage like cage with tons of Designs to trap even highly strong opponents Ice Spell : Grand Ice Cage Ultimate Magic Spell - Can Defeat A Monster of any size or power it works as a sacrifice it kills both of you and traps your body in ice... 'Many More Ice make spells (Adding Soon)' Law of Retrogression Rin knows a few spells about This magic He can turn people into babies can slow them down can weaken their attacks also this Is rins Lost Magic Category:Characters